The Mafia Fic
by Nimphy
Summary: The evildoers deserve a fic too. Here i tell their lifes since they were childs. This fic is also avaible on spanish. Anventure and Romance. Half Legs x Louie. Bishounen to Bishounen-ai. Allusions on the chapters posted on my Deviantart!
1. This is how we live

"Mamá me despertó

" Mom woke me up. I don´t know how will be the climate, there is no window on my room. I hope there´s not so cold. Mmm... She would tell me to take a sack by doubts. " The seven years old kid decided that today he´ll get up giving a dry jump on the floor. After this, he thought that it had been a bad idea, because his little ankles were not so used, and he had to put the knees in the soil to smooth the impact. Then he went direct towards the commode, and took a small white shirt, and a pair of socks of the same color. In a nearby chair, a navy blue shots and a jacket were waiting for him, and in the floor of the closet, a pair shining black moccasins. Ten minutes later he was already dressed and went out of his room, while fighting against the knot of his tie, who seemed to be winning.  
-Come here, love. Let me help you with that.- A woman dressed in an elegant suit put herself of knees to help the child.  
-Darling, leave him - another voice came from the top apartment. A man was supported in the rail of a specie of second floor balcony that existed in the living-. He will never learn for himself if you always end up by doing it for him.- The woman ended with the tie of the child, and got up delicately looking at his husband. The kid was the living image of his father-. I always tell it to my patients. But, he looks so cute when he´s clean and tidy...-  
After this the small family went down to have breakfast. Moments later the doorbell sounded, and mother and son lowered three steps to the receiver.  
- Don´t forget anything?  
-No, mom  
-You did all your homework?  
-Yes, mom  
-Did you read the book for that they asked you?  
-Yes, darling, he read it - added the father-. I saw him with my own eyes-. The mother returned the sight towards the child.  
-Well, and remember: if you see some suspicious clouds ...  
-... I return for my umbrella, mom.-...  
If downstairs it´s closed ...  
- ... open the window of the door and ring the doorbell  
-Yes, and if ...  
-If you don´t allow him to go, he´ll miss the bus, honey...  
Louie laughed, kissed his mom, greeted his father with a gesture, went out to the corridor and lowered two very high levels for stairs.  
Finally he came at the entry of the building, with soil of marble, and walls with a beautiful revetment, which Louie was considering to be somewhat baroque for his taste. The guard greeted it inclining the visor of his cap, and said to him that the door was opened. The child went out running and climbed to the bus. He was one of the first children in having being gathered so he sat down alone.

" Incomprehensible sounds. Everything is dark. There´s a cold of shit. "  
-Wake up!!  
" I Know that voice ... "  
-Wake up!!  
-Arianna... Let me!... Stop screaming!! I am already awake!! The small girl step back a little, his brother was quite bad-tempered and intimidating when being woken up by force.  
-Close the window!! It´s fuking cold...  
-If you sleep naked, it´s logical that you´ll have cold... There´s only twenty grades.  
- I do not sleep nude ¬¬ - He got up, showing clearly a few pants of cloth similar to jean, dark brown color, a bit longer of the knee.  
-Mom says that you should eat quick or you´ll be late! - the girl said with urgent tone.  
" She was already ready. She looks really cute with her pink apron of the kindergarden. A pity that pink rucksack of plastic, is giant and disgusting. She would fit perfectly there inside. Her eyes are blue like mine, but those of her vibrate beautifully with the sun, Mom combed her hair on two pigtails where from fell beatiful burnette curls until her shoulders. It´ s the only thing that her mother does well. My hair haven´t had even only one curl ever. My sister is the prettiest girl of the world, she must have inherited it from dad's side. "  
He got up, put itself on a wrinkled shirt, which clearly wad used the previous day, and went away to the living-kitchen, stumbling a little for the weariness, and for the spread toys, consequence of sharing quarter with his little sister.  
-... And that you bathe, too - He listened, barely crossing the threshold of his room. Immediately he was in a very small living, where a table for four persons was doing of " wall " between saying living and the kitchen. He only had to give a pair of steps to see inside the room of his parents. His father was already not and his mother was speaking by phone.  
She made him an dumb hand shaking greeting, while he dedicated her a look of pure hate, which sure his mother didn´t notice for putting his attention in other matters. "Moron". He opened the refrigerator: Salt, pepper, mustard, ketchup... He took two pieces of cheese, and one of those little envelopes of mayonnaise that they give in Mc Dollars. He found the bread and did a depressing sandwich. Then he threw it on an a little greased frying pan, and while this excuse of breakfast warmed up, the boy took an empty bottle of water and filled it with juice in dust, and then he added water of the shin. He closed it and waved the bottle and then served the juice in a glass. As soon as his nourishing breakfast was finished, he shut himself in the bath. He took a quick and unwanted shower, but he was " hours " combing his hair. He shaved a few hair that had on his chin. He thought that he was a child of almost 11 years a little precocious. Also he was quite high for his age, he was almost ten centimeters higher than most of his classroom  
When he went out of the bath, saw his mother checking if everything in the rucksack of his daughter was in order.  
- Son, might you bring the notebook of your sister? She says that left it on the table of the courtyard. He went out while grumbling between teeth. In contrast to the house, which was minuscule, his courtyard was compensatory big. there was a white table of plastic, with six plastic chairs around, one was quite broken. The above mentioned table was covered by a white gazebo, extremely greasy by the rain. Also there were several flowerpots and plants in the opposite wall. To the fund there was a "treehouse" but without tree. It was suspended by means of several supports, and under this one there was a volleyball net, several balls on different conditions, and a pair of bicycles. One for adults, extremely old, and another small and of a disgusting yellow.  
The courtyard had soil of tile, and it was delimited by a high and aged white wall towards the left, and a wooden fence towards the right, where the neighbor was appearing sometimes to chat with his mother of things that he was not interested in. The notebook was not in the table. The small one had left the notebook inside the small house. "And she later says that i get late to school ¬¬ " In the small house there was a pair of little couchs, a game of tea for children, and several plush that he had prohibited her to put on his bed, because her bed was already saturated of these ridiculous things, and she was insisting on putting his dear plush also on his brother part of the room, alleging that they could act like they belonged to him.  
" " - you are crazy if you think i´m going to put those stupidities on my bed. Put them in your small house if they do not enter anymore on your side of the room! " "  
-Here is the notebook - He gave it to his mother without even looking at her - And yes it´s cold outside ¬¬-he added for her sister.  
- Then take a jacket - his mother said automatically. He grumbled again between teeth, and took a jacket of the clothes rack, that, in fact, was of his father. Then went away without greeting. He lowered the steps of the porch and immediately he felt the fresh wind on his face, forcing him to wake up even if he didn´t want to. Suddenly he began to listen to the already used sounds:  
The people speaking, the sellers screaming, offering his mercancy, the dogs barking without need, the babies crying ¬¬. The only thing that was making him happy was that there were no cars. Not, in the heart of the Italian quarter practically there were no cars, although yes too many tourists for his taste. He traveled some blocks up to coming to a street where there were stairs, raised and gained access them to a very elegant pedestrian street, with mansions on both sides.  
He advanced several dozens of meters up to coming to a residence in particular. The name D´Amico was recorded on golden letters on the mailbox, and shining a lot with the sunlight. He ring the doorbell of the grill, and a few moments later a burly boy crossed the same one.  
-How ya doing, Tony?  
-Like always... Lets go  
Both rose to an elegant van and the chauffeur tackled way to take them to the school.


	2. Time to kick some asses

"Mamá me despertó

-So? How was your exam?  
-They give me an A  
-Sweet. Your parents will become satisfied.  
-Actually, I don´t care. So much they as I are used, after everything, I have to support the scholarship, so i couldn´t expect nothing else...  
-Wathever. My parents are not even interested in if I repeat of year, thing that has already happened. They only want that me to reach the adult age to continue the familiar tradition... And I can´t wait either. Will you help me when the moment comes, right, Legs?  
-You know that, Tony -He put his hand on the shoulder of his friend, while they kept on walking. When in his trip there happened for the sidewalk that was giving to the garden of a primary catholic school, they saw a group of children, probably of the fourth year, bothering to a child much smaller than they. Apparently they had stolen a pair of books from him.  
-And you said that you were already getting bored, Legs. After you- Tony make a gesture of "go ahead" to him. Legs was smiling with joy, and advanced while sounded his knuckles -Sweet!  
They were direct towards the dude who seemed to be the leader. Legs took him of the shoulders from behind and pushed him towards Tony, who held it with a key so the kid couldn´t move. Then Legs was towards other of the childrens and gave him a hook from below, on the stomach.  
Finally, he pushed this one towards the first kid, in the precise moment in which Tony released him, making that the first child was falling down, and the second one over him. The other two boys went out running, very scared. Legs went towards the small child and helped him to get up. For the fright of the sudden arrival of these two boys, the child had fallen down to the soil. -Are you okay? -Tony asked, reaching him the books. -Uhh?.. Oh, yeah, thank you- Said the child, who was staring at Legs, like hypnotized, but he reacted when Tony spoke to him-. Who are you?  
-I am Tony, and he is Legs. We are from another school not so far from here. So... What´s your na...?  
-Why " Legs "?? Legs discerned a nun (autor note: or priestess? sister? i´m not sure) speaking with the children who they beaten up. She was approximately twenty meters but he didn´t want to risk  
-I´ll explain you later. Let´s go.  
The boys took the child each of an arm, and went away of there rapidly, almost taking him to trails, until this one reacted and cooperated accelerating his steps to go along with them, while pressing his books strongly against his breast.  
Finally they came to a nice park, just a pair of blocks from the school, and sat down in a bank.  
-Thanks for helping me with those idiots. Oh, and my name is Louie. Legs smiled  
-So cute, he already speaks as a big kid -Tony also smiled.  
-I suposse that you will take revenge for them, isn´t it? - Tony insinuated, looking at the child.  
-But... You already give them enough revenge of my part, isn´t it? -He answered, with a tender and confused look.  
Legs laughed loudly: Aaaww!! He´s adorable!! -Louie wanted to suppose that with "adorable" he wanted to say "cute and innocent". Then, Legs looked direct onda Louie´s dark green tender and brilliant eyes  
-Listen, kid... Two of those crybabies runned directly with the teacher. They have not learned their lesson.  
-Yeah. Also, if they find you alone again, where there no one can appear on your help, they will bother you again -Tony added. Louie seemed to be pondering on this. Finally he said:  
But... I´m only seven years old, and i´m not strong ...  
-Forget of that!! You can defeat them without even touch them. I recommend you the extortion, you know, blackmail them ... - Tony continued.  
The guys continued talking a long time on the park, until finally Louie noticed that he didn´t went home and he already has missed the bus, and his mother must be pretty worried.  
-I have to go to my house!! Mom doesn´t know where I am.  
-We´ll take you home -Tony and Legs said to the unison. Definitively it wasn´t a question. Louie's house was not much close, so they had to take a taxi or they would come really late.  
Minutes later they reach Louie´s house and he didn´t know if he should to allow them to come in, so he ring the doorbell so his mother was going down to open to them and he would ask her if it was okay. When she finally went down to open them and Louie explained to her about the delay, obviously without mentioning AS they had saved him from those childrens, his mother allowed them to come. They went to Louie's room and started inspecting like every square millimeter of it.  
A few moments later his mother took them something to eat, and they started watching TV and talking. They spoke of absolutely all, any topic that came to their minds, no matter what absurd or unnecessary was. Legs explained to him the reason of his nickname, and Tony, whenever it was appearing to be the opportunity, made references to the business of his family, to see if his new friend was interested.  
At about nine o'clock, Louie's mother enter to the room to warn that the dinner was almost served. Then his guests said that they also had to go to his houses to have dinner. Actually they said it for pure courteousness, none of them had intentions of going to his house in this moment. Louie and his mother went down to open them. The lower door was opened, so only Tony and Legs went out of the elevator to get out of the building.  
Louie greeted them and Tony told him, being already to a pair of meters of distance, of meeting tomorrow to the exit of the school. Louie said to them " Okay! See ya tomorrow ", and when the mother closed the elevator and they entered again to their house, she stooped to stay to the same height as his son and explained to him:  
-Honey. This time you were lucky. They seem to be nice kids. But, the next time, if you miss the bus, return to the school and ask them to call me so that i can go to pick you up. Not all the people is good.  
-It´s okay, mom. I´m sorry  
The mother smiled at the child as congratulating him for another well-learned lesson, then she kissed him on his forehead, and went again to the kitchen. When inside, he listened to her add:  
-And wash your hands.  
-Yes, mom.

Meanwhile, Legs and Tony had already gone out of the building, being sure enough that they had started a good friendship with the small child.  
-That kid hadn´t stopping looking at you, hahaha.  
-That´s because I´m irresistible, Tony -Legs Said in sarcastic tone, and they kept on walking in the night, doing silly pleasantries and laughing like idiots.


	3. Boys dont cry

"Mamá me despertó

During the upcoming weeks, the guys become more and more friends. They went out with Louie two or three times a week. But when they weren´t with him, they usually go to be play bowling, pool, or any other activity that take it´s time. Legs sometimes remain until evening on the school´s library to do the homework, or to study there. Legs and Tony were in the same year but they were not going to the same class.  
The only class they share was Physical Education and, of course, the breaks and lunch. Tony had repeated grade twice. Not for idiot, but he was nothing interested on the school, or to study for this one. He had missed a lot of classes. Legs couldn´t give himself those luxuries, he needed to support his scholarship. But he was a really smart kid, no effort was implying him. But he was getting bored a lot.  
Legs only was amusing himself when they were together, because Tony always dyed brilliant ideas, which were usually involving to ruin the day for someone. And with Louie's addition to the team, whom they were slowly influencing, he was spending good times better than never. One of these days, a little time before Louie has eight years, they went to his schoool to pick him, like always. He wasn´t there.  
They wanted to be sure, and searched for him on the giant group of students, they even saw the idiots who had bothered Louie the day that they met him, and they recognized them inmediatly and ran away af fast they could. Louie definitively wasn´t there. They took a bus, and some minutes later they lowered and walked a pair of blocks up to the house of the smallest of his group. They ring the doorbell, and moments later Louie went down.  
It was that kind of faces that, on having seen them sad, make one sad also.  
-What´s wrong, Louie? - Tony asked. Louie was already beginning to cry, again, because it was clear that he has been crying before.  
-My dad died. His two friends looked each other faces, and Legs bent down a little to embrace Louie, and then he lifted him in arms like if he was a baby. Louie surrounded the neck of Legs with his arms to hold better. He was still very small for his age.  
They entered the house to make company to him. Louie's mother left some snacks and juice and didn´t appear again on the room in the whole day.  
-Then... How died him? -Tony asked. They had sitting down in the lower bed of the berth, and Louie was leaned with the face looking at the roof, and his head in the lap of Legs.  
-It was something of the heart. I on´t know very well what was. But he was already badly long ago. When you came here for the first time, he already left to go to work.  
Like always, they kept on speaking about their things. Tony tried to mention something on the business of his family, but Legs elbowed it with gesture of " this-isn´t-the-moment ¬¬ "  
It was night now, Louie told them that they would have dinner here. And later, he asked them to remain to sleep. It was the first time that they were sleeping at Louie's house. They hadn´t even slept one in house of the other, when only were the two. They accepted, and helped Louie to put the mattresses of the berths in the soil.  
Louie's berth was in the corner: The upper bed was going parallel to a wall, and the lower was perpendicular to the first one, and under the hollow of the first one there was a commode and a stairs that was connecting the top bed with the soil, leaving a small space between the commode and the lower bed. They put the two mattresses together and fell asleep a little separated between them, Louie in the middle.  
It was like three in the morning: Louie usually fell asleep a lot earlier, Legs and Tony all the opposite.  
But Tony had fallen asleep, and apparently Louie too. Legs was nothing tired, so he was reading a magazine with a lantern, pointing towards another side to not disturb his friends. Suddenly he felt something and turned round. Louie was trembling a little, but not of cold. Then he thought: " Louie is wearing like pajamas a shirt of long sleeves and a pair of pants, also long, and besides he was covered by a sheet and a blanket. It´s impossible that he has cold. I do have right to have cold: I´m only wearing the fuckin T-shirt sleeveless that I use under my shirt, and the pants of physical education, and that´s only because they are more comfy to sleep that the pants that I always use, but with this ones i´m shitty cold! Tony has the same clothes than me, but i can´t tell if HE has cold or not. Neither if he´S dead or alive. He´s completely on comma. He sure has no cold. It´s said that the fat people usually have more heat.  
On the other hand I´m really sensitive to the fuckin cold, i practically has to wear a scarf in the beach ¬¬ ". Legs concentrated again on Louie. He pointed at him with the lantern: it seemed that he was crying again. Legs vacillated a pair of seconds, but his conscience, to whom the alcohol didn´t kill... yet, indicated him clearly what he shall to do: He stretched little arms up to surrounding Louie's torso and then he attracted his friend towards him. Louie did not react very much because he was slightly asleep, and concentrated only on his thoughts.  
Then he realized that Legs had embraced him, so that calms him down. He smiled and bent down a little, looking at Tony's side and finally falling asleep moments later. Legs thought again: "Luckily that he didn´t punched me. The last thing that the poor child needed was believe that I wanted to violate it or something. Aww, he´s so cute, childrens so sweets shouldn´t deserve to feel sadness "  
A little time after his little friend, he fell asleep too.  
Saturday at midday: Tony woke up first, because the alarm of his clock sounded.  
The first thing that he saw was his two friends, slept, one being embraced by the other. Tony felt a light anxiety. He neither was disliked what he saw, he wasn´t interested on suppose how it happened. But he couldn´t stop thinking about a thing:  
" We´re a group. We should be three, not two and one. I´m happy for them, if this is how it´s going to be. But I don´t like to be all alone "  
Tony would speak with Legs, later...


	4. Your father would have liked it

"Mamá me despertó

Tony got up to go to the bath, and moments later the clock of Legs also sounded. That, and the noise that now was entering due to the open door, were enough to wake up Louie. He opened slowly his eyes, but then closed them strongly, disliked. The clock of Legs kept on sounding, and it was quite annoying. He turned round, he was still between the arms of his friend.  
He held his wrist with a hand while pressing the different buttons of the clock with other one, trying to decipher how the hell shut down that damn thing. Finally, Legs also woke up, and the constant noise plus the pain that he was feeling on his wrist for being pressed so loudly, indicated him clearly that Louie was trying to extinguish the alarm. - Hold... pressed the button of the middle - he said between yawns and even quite asleep. Louie looked at him, half scared, and half ashamed, for having woken him up.  
He finally managed to shut down the fuckin alarm and stand a little, to remain kneeled down in the mattress. Legs was on the verge of remaining slept again. During the night his hair had messed up, so it was scattered in all directions, and some tufts were coming almost to his shoulders. He Also had a little of mustache and some crazy hairs in the chin. Louie had to hide his smile with a yawn.  
Tony returned and said:  
-Oh, you already woke up. Your mom says that the breakfast is already.  
-Cool, we´re coming. Huh... Boys ...  
-Yeah? - Tony said, and Legs expressed a sound similar to a snoring, still with his eyes closed, but he opened them to see that his friend was going to say.  
-.. Thanks for making company to me. I might could not have slept being alone.  
His friends smiled.  
-No problem, child - Tony clapped him on the back and he was towards the living room. Louie whispered to Legs:  
-Do you believe that some day he´ll call me by my name?  
- I doubt it - Legs said, laughing a little-. Maybe you should get a nickname.  
- I don´t think so. I like my name. Also... My dad chose it.  
Louie was sobbing again, so Legs put himself also of knees and embraced him, before his friend began to cry. Louie returned him the hug and sank the face in the shoulder of Legs. He wasn´t crying.  
-Legs ...  
-Hmm?  
-Are you guys going to take care of me always, truth?  
-You know it - he smiled to him. Both got up.  
Louie went to the living, where Tony was doing zapping, and Legs locked himself in the bath, and didn´t go out until recovering his usual hairstyle. After having breakfast, they went out to go for a walk. They took a ball of soccer with them and played a little bit in the park. Legs was a disaster and Tony was going for the same way, so moments later they started playing Volleyball. When they got tired of being banged by the ball of leather, they headed towards one of the avenues to look for a place to have lunch.  
They chose a McDollars where there were no too many people. They sat down near one of the windows, and Tony took a cigaret.  
-Tony, are you smoking? - Legs said in accusing tone.  
-No, Legs. It´s an optical illusion... - answered Tony of a sarcastic way-. That's why I chose a table near the window.  
-You shouldn´t smoke - added Louie-. My grandmother died through the fault of the cigarets.  
-Really?  
-Yeah. She slipped with a bundle of 20 and fell down for the stairs-.  
Louie laughed, the others looked at it rarely, and the child continued: No. I was joking. She died for the age. His friends didn´t said anything, and kept on eating.  
- I didn´t meet any of my grandparents - Louie added.  
-You´re lucky - said Legs-. I have to support them to all time in my house, as if it wasn´t enough with my parents.  
- it doesn´t matter to me. If I am not locked in my room, i´m in the school or with you two- said Tony-. Also my family does not interrogate me on my life, they only speak about one thing ...  
-Yeah, yeah.. We already know. You already told us the same thirty thousand times ... ¬¬

The years happened and the boys kept on being good friends. Louie, already with eleven years of age, was less innocent than earlier, although according to Legs, he kept on being cute. He wasn´t punching anybody without reason, yet, but he was already "a little more "strategic" with whom they were bothering him.  
According to Tony, the best option was to do deaf ears, but secretly to remember " who ", " when ", and " where " it, then to plan all good and to take revenge in the perfect moment. Tony had his small "business" in his school, and his two friends it were helping when the "client" was slow with the "payment". Finally, the summer before Louie began the high school, his mother was towards him one day that was watching TV and she told him:  
-You know, next week there´ll be a species of meeting... It is like a camp, but of the church where you got your communion... There will be many children of your age and that... Do not you want to go?  
-For how long? -Louie didn´t want to separate too much time of HIS friends.  
-Two weeks ...  
-It´s a lot of time, mom.  
-Your father would have liked that you were... Louie did not answer to that. -Louie ...  
-I´ll tell the guys to see if they come with me. I´ll answer you in the night.  
Louie got up, and went to the bath. On having gone out, he was for his rucksack and his keys and went out for the door. There took the bus, which left him five blocks of an elegant street to which one was gaining access rising for a stairs. To a little time he reached the Mansion D´Amico, and moments, after having ring the doorbell, Tony went out to receive him. While they were walking along the street, Louie told Tony about the "camp".  
This one thought that if the children of there were of Louie's style, it would be easier to extort or to bother them. Also, two weeks wasn´t a lot of time, so he accepted. Finally they came to the house of Legs. They crossed the door that was separating to the rear courtyard of the street, and saw him in the courtyard with his sister.  
-Hi guys!-Legs got up to greet them. His sister was making a huge jigsaw puzzle. -My parents left me of babysitter - he said this last word with the whole rancor and disgust of the world.  
- I don´t need a babysitter!! I´m ten years old! - his sister was running towards him-. Who is he?  
-He´s Louie, Arianna, you already know him... You asked me the same the same last summer, and the previous one ... ¬¬  
-It´s hard to remember them. You never bring your friends here.  
-I bring them here all the time, but you always are on school or with your friends ...  
-Alright!! Time out, guys!! - Tony exclaimed before the girl could answer to his brother again. He looked at Legs:  
-Come here a second, we need to talk.  
The boys went away to Legs´s room while the small girl returned with her puzzle.  
-So? What´s wrong?... Oh, by the way... You don´t know the doorbell ring??  
-Nope -Both said to the unison, joking.  
-Well .. - added Louie. -Mom wants me to go to a camp next week...  
-How long??  
-Two weeks -Louie bit his lip, looking into Legs´s eyes.  
-Well, we´ll go too. While less time of the summer i spend in this mental hospital, better.  
-The problem is ... - Louie continued.  
- ... that it´s for Catholics - Tony finished. -And you told me that you were atheistic, Legs.  
-But... I don´t think that they ask for any voucher, huh?? Maybe they accept non-catholic Christians also, and if so, i can just pretend ...  
- I´ll ask my mom. So... You´ll? I´m not going to go alone.  
-Of course - Tony smiled.  
-You know it - Legs answered. Louie smiled.


	5. The fucqueen camp

"Mamá me despertó

The plan of the boys worked and Louie could go to the camp with his two friends. There were approximately twenty or thirty boys, all apparently of Louie's age, but visually he was the smallest. It wasn´t very different from a normal camp: They wake up early, go out to explore, do stupidities that were involving to identify animals, recognize marks of civilization, join firewood, do knots with ropes and climb trees ...  
-I have them a better use for these ropes and trees - Legs whispered to his friends, and it did the pantomime of hanging itself. The three laughed. They had half an hour of "religion" per day. Where they were praying or singing in time of an acoustic guitar. They had brought the meal the first day, so they were not resorting to barbarian skills as hunting or going fishing.  
A remarkable difference was that there were no tents. It was consisting of a big house with room of meetings, kitchen, a small room that was serving for the half hour of religion, and two big rooms replete with berths, one for the girls and other one for the boys. Each one with proper bath that dyed several wash-basins, toilets, and showers.  
Finally there was a more or less equal area where they could play sports, and near there a swimming pool of decent size, to which the whole camp usually went in the same schedule, although actually it was possible to go in any moment, while there was a supervisor it surrounds. The first days were interesting, but almost a week later, they hated that place. Especially Legs. - We need to make them expel us - he him said to his friends.  
-It´s hard, Legs. Those little goblins do not make anything bad. If we beat them to death we cannot allege that they began ... - Tony said. Legs was dropped in the grassland. The three were chatting in a table of wood, of that they are typical in the camps. Louie was seated in the table and Tony in a bank. Legs was collapsed now in the grassland, mouth arrives, and with the legs still rested on the bank.  
-Maybe if we fake a fight, between us-Louie only was thinking aloud.  
- It has to look real, child... And i can´t figure you punching Legs.  
- I don´t even think on punch him! - Louie defended himself. - I just said "pretend".  
-That´s it! - Legs said, and he got up -We´ll fake the opposite.  
-How the opposite? -Louie wasn´t understanding, Tony was turning out to be worried.  
-Like this, look -Legs went direct Louie and kissed him strong in the mouth.  
Louie reacted opening the eyes to the maximum, and then he closed them, leaving Legs follow, without putting up resistance.  
-Er... boys... I don´t believe that the asistents can see you, they are at least at twenty meters... His friends were not listening. Louie had surrounded the neck of Legs with his arms, and he was more than clear that both was enjoying it. Tony decided not to strain, and while they were ending, went to the bath.  
Moments, later, they finally ended, but Louie had left his arms around the neck of Legs, and this one was surrounding Louie's waist.  
-It´s your first kiss? -Legs he asked him softly.  
-First, second, third, fourth ... - Both laughed.  
-Also mine.  
-I´m glad that it has been with you, but - he looked around-. I don´t believe that with this they´ll expel us.  
-I dunno... I heard that Catholics are against gays (??)  
-I understood that. But... Where´s Tony?  
-I think he said he went to the bathroom. Let´s find him so we can go to swim.  
Legs raised Louie to down him of the table, which was unnecessary because he could go down alone easily, and then they took their hands and went towards the house. Before they could enter to the house, Tony was already going out.  
-Wanna go swim, Tony? - Louie asked.  
-Neh... let´s better go to explore. The boys began to walk along a road between the trees.  
They would have traveled a pair of kilometers when they find the routes of a train.  
-Let's better do a mark or we will not know where returning - Legs said. And he released Louie's hand, extracted a boat of painting in aerosol of his rucksack, and drew a giant dark red arrow in the grass, which was pointing towards the camp. They kept on walking along the routes, until they distinguished a hut in the distance. They did another arrow and they were towards the hut. It was in the good state: It had mosquito nets in door and windows, and they could see a pair of berths inside. They managed to force the lock and enter, the light was working although it was illuminating very little. In the end of the room was a curtain of a very cheap cloth as door, and behind the same there was a toilet and a wash-basin.  
-Y´ know... This is sort of cool -Tony was thinking aloud.- We could remain here during the rest of the camp.  
-They´ll realize that we are not. Also we have no meal. There is not even a shower. - Louie didn´t like Tony´s idea.  
-I saw a lake to some dozens of meters from here. You know how to fishing? - two "no" in perfect unison came to Tony's ears .- Well, I suppose that we will be able to take some meal of the camp, and then i´ll teach you to fishing.  
-I don´t know, Tony...  
-Let´s vote. We´re in tie. Legs, what you say? Both were begging Legs with the eyes  
-Well... In two days there will be a solar eclipse, and in the camp there are too many trees, blocking the view...  
- Louie's face was of surprise and Tony´s one was reflecting the victory.  
-Sweet! -Tony smiled and went out of the hut - we need to explore the area.  
Little behind the hut there was a hill, perfect to contemplate the stars. To the left was the lake. They found a little pier and Tony explained them the theoretical part of fishing. They walked a little along the routes, which shortly before the hut were turning towards the side opposite to this one. They found a few very rare plants.  
-Cool! - Tony said.  
Legs also had recognized the plants: Tony, don´t you dare.  
Tony wasn´t listening. He was calculating the distance between the plants and the routes.  
-Tomorrow we need to bring a spade, so we can take them close to the hut. Don´t look at me that way, Legs. We´ll only sell them.  
Louie joined the last pieces of his mental puzzle: Ohh!! This is ...  
-Shh! Kid! Look if the owner of the hut is somewhere here!!  
-I have a name, you know? Tony was already re-doing his way towards the routes.  
Legs and Louie looked each other and ran to reach it. They returned to the lake, this time to swim. Legs stooped opposite to the lake, and he was looking at his reflex in the water: It´ll be cold?  
-There´s only a way to know -Tony pushed him with the foot.  
-AAARRRGHHH!! You son of the bitch, Tony!! I´m freezing!! -Legs went out as he could. He still had his clothes on, so he had to take them out, except for him swimsuit, of course. Tony and Louie were already on their swimsuits, too, and the first one had already jumped to the water.  
-Louie, give me your clothes.- They were a little short, since he was almost a head higher that his friend, but at least they were dry. -When you came out of the water you are a dead  
-That does not look like the devout attitude of an applicant to subordinate, Legs -Tony couldn´t avoid to laugh on having seen him with these so short pledges for him.  
Finally it began to get dark, and it was already too cold to keep swimming. Legs was shivering, but at least his own clothes were enough dry now.  
-Let´s go.  
Half an hour later they reached the camp, but the door was closed.  
-SHIT!!-Tony struck the wall with both handles. The boys were dropped sat in the soil, and moments later Legs seemed to have had an idea. - wait here. - he said.  
A pair of minutes later he returned and told them to follow him. They surrounded the house, and the window of the girls´s room was opened. One of them was stopped next to the same one, and allowed them to enter.  
They were grateful to her and went out of the room to go towards the boys´s one.  
-How you convinced her, Legs? -Tony asked  
-I told her what she wanted to listen -Legs laughed maliciously, and added joking -I told you that i´m irresistible, remember?  
Louie blushed while they were walking, although he was seeming a little intrigued, but the others didn´t noticed it because the corridor was dark.


End file.
